The Further Adventures of Ashe & Balthier
by WallabyPaws
Summary: A collection of one shots about the continuing life of the Princess and her Pirate. A sort-of continuation from the story 'Where It All Began To Change', though it's not essential to have read that story. Not posted in any sort of timeline, just as they come to me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_I believe I am under obligation to state for the record that I hold no rights or ownership to the Final Fantasy franchise, to FFXII, or any of it's characters._

_This is the very first story I have ever had the courage to let other's read. I wrote it for myself, but hope it's enjoyed by any readers. While I am not searching for reviews, if you do feel strongly enough about this story to wish to comment on it, I would be thankful. All I ask is that you please be kind._

_Also, an apology. No matter how many times I read and re-read this story, I seem to be forever spotting spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I am sorry for these and am trying to correct them._

_Thank you._

* * *

**WHERE IT ALL BEGAN TO CHANGE**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the Phon Coast.

That was where it had all begun to change.

Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca and her eclectic band of allies had arrived at the Hunter's Camp, located at the centre of that beautiful stretch of shoreline on their way to Archades only a few short hours before, and it was there, whilst their companions had their attention elsewhere, that Balthier had made a confession of his past to her.

Needless to say it had stunned her somewhat, and it was his voice and his words that were currently preventing the Princess from getting her sleep.

The party had been able to rent the use of one of the wooden huts positioned around the camp, conveniently containing six small cabins in a row. Ashe was currently lying in hers, blanket half-kicked off of her body, with the moonlight from the small window shining directly onto her face. _'That is not helping.'_ She thought and sighed audibly.

She couldn't work out exactly what it was about his confession that bothered her so greatly. She had already known he was Archadian, the accent had given that away when they'd first met, so to learn that he was from the capitol was no surprise. To realise that he had been brought up amongst the exalted and the powerful of the city was not so great a reveal either considering his mannerisms and the way he carried himself. It couldn't all be an act, she had determined. It had seemed far too deeply ingrained.

Of course, the revelation that his father was Doctor Cid Bunansa, the man behind the Empire's greatest weapons and scientific discoveries, the man behind the nethicite, was alarming. More so that he had apparently lost his mind to it's power, causing Balthier to question Ashe's own intent with the substance. Power-hungry, obsessed… She did not want Balthier to be thinking of her in such terms. That disturbed her.

But Balthier was not his father. He had no interest in the nethicite and he had told her these things in order to prevent her following in his father's footsteps. He had also fled the city and his father, disregarding everything that he was, to become a person he truly wanted to be.

_'Imagine if he had stayed.'_ Ashe pondered._ 'He'd be a Judge.'_ That was a thought that sent shivers down her spine and she felt she was closer to what was plaguing her. For despite being a Sky Pirate, a thief and a cad, despite the fact that he had been in process of robbing from her former home when they first met and, despite that fact that her had taken her late husband's wedding ring from her as 'payment' for his services, she had grown to like Balthier. It was clear that, even though he played to the contrary, he had a good soul. He was loyal, to herself and the others. He had never lied to her. He was charming and witty and could be incredibly kind when he thought he wasn't being observed. Ashe's clearest example of this had been in the Paramina Rift when she had seen him holding hands with Penelo as they walked. He had later said it was to help the young girl keep her balance on the ice and to help keep their hands warm, but the truth was Penelo was having a rough day and just needed to hold someone's hand. Someone who cared and was observant enough to realise what she needed.

Ashe had initially been concerned at all of this but quickly realised that the pair had formed an easy brother/sister type of relationship. Fran later informed her that Balthier was an only child and had always had a strong desire for a younger sister, and knowing that Penelo had lost two older brothers and so naturally be always on the lookout for someone to fill the role they left, Ashe vowed to stop viewing every act the Pirate took with quite so much suspicion.

Mind you he was still a dandy, and a pirate, and a mischievous bastard and so could be incredibly infuriating when the fancy took him, driving Ashe to distraction at times, she would occasionally find herself wishing he would knock himself out with the recoil action of his gun just for a moments peace.

But a Judge though. It just felt so wrong. The idea of that smart, funny, handsome, debonair, young man being contained behind a metal helm simply didn't sit right with her. A Judge was just so anti-Balthier. _'Maybe that explains a lot.'_ She reasoned.

Also being a Judge would mean having to follow orders and the only person Balthier took orders from was his partner and even then that was rarely on the first command.

Ashe huffed and pressed her palms to her eyes. She needed to get out of this room and get some air. She would be safe on her own as long as she stayed within the camp she rationalised to herself. Tossing off her blanket completely and choosing not to put on her boots as it was a warm night, she left her room and stepped outside the hut into the night air.

She had only taken a few steps before she instantly felt better. It was a clear night and the moon was high in the sky, illuminating everything. Ashe stood, toes in the sand and took a deep, clarifying breath of the ocean air, raising her head and running her hands through her hair. It truly was beautiful here. Swinging her arms in a carefree manner as she strolled down to the shore, she felt more at ease then she had done in a long time, not thinking about her cause and the path her life took. She even skipped a little.

It was then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a dark but familiar figure standing in the surf, staring out towards the ocean. _'Looks like I'm not the only one struggling to sleep.'_ She thought. She debated whether or not to disturb his peace or leave him be before concluding that it was foolish that they both be out here and ignore each other. Especially as it was more than likely the same thing that was keeping them awake. Slowly, she headed over to him.

"Balthier?" She called softly. Balthier started at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, hello Princess." He said, turning his head slightly to acknowledge her but not turning fully. "Can't sleep either?" He asked. He sounded tired. Ashe noticed he too was without footwear, his shoes abandoned further up the beach, and was standing ankle-deep in the water. She wrinkled her nose.

"The water, is it not cold?" She asked, approaching it gingerly. He turned his head again, this time wearing his trademark grin.

"Or perhaps you're out for a midnight swim?" He said, playfully. "Well, if that's the case then please, do not let me stop you. I promise I won't even look when you get undressed."

"Yes, but you wouldn't stop staring as I walked into the water though, would you?" She countered, stepping in to the water next to him. It was surprisingly warm.

Balthier chuckled to himself. "Ah, Princess, I see you've got me all figured out." He flicked her a soft smile.

"Not yet." She said, offering one back. "But I think I am getting there."

They stood in silence for a moment, listening to the sound of the waves on the beach. Ashe broke first.

"I wanted to thank you." She said. "For telling me what you told me. It can't have been easy for you."

"I thought you deserved to know." He responded, shifting slightly. "I wanted you to be prepared for what the nethicite could lead to, and be prepared for when we inevitably run in to him."

"You believe we will encounter him then?" She asked tentatively. Balthier grunted.

"You seek knowledge on the nethicite and he is the foremost authority on the damned stuff. Yes, I believe our paths will cross sooner or later. It feels unavoidable." He kicked out at the water around his feet in frustration. Ashe couldn't help but feel remorse at making him return to somewhere he had worked so hard to leave behind.

"Also, I suppose I didn't want you to think less of me. When you found out who I was. What he was to me." Those words caught Ashe off guard and she turned to him in surprise. "More then you already do I mean, of course." He said in jest.

Ashe suddenly realised what it really was about his earlier confession that had troubled her. She was worried it would change things between them, that they would distance themselves from one another. She had just begun to think of him as a friend, someone whom she truly trusted and there were so few whom she did. She didn't want that to change. Not now, when she needed him the most. But Balthier had identified the problem for her and she thought she had spotted a way to defuse the possible tension between them. She made a big show of shaking her head.

"Well, I don't know, Pirate." She shrugged and tried not to laugh at his suddenly concerned expression. "I mean, it's going to take an awful lot for me to think less of you then I already do." Her countenance started to break and she finished with a grin. "I think you're going to have to just try harder."

Balthier was also grinning by now. "Now that, Princess, sounds like a challenge!" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"And one I'm sure you will aspire to." They lapsed into an easy silence as they both stared out over the water, occasionally flicking sniggering glances at each other. After a few minutes of this Balthier finally spoke again.

"You know, Princess, as I confessed something very deep and personal to you, I think that you should confess something to me." Ashe looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and a smile of bemusement.

"Oh? And why would I want to do that?" She opposed him.

"It's only fair."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well, that was a well constructed argument."

"I like to think so."

"That's not how the game is played."

"But it is when I play it."

"You cheat!"

"Only when it's necessary to get what I want." He winked at her. She remained unconvinced. "I promise your confession will go no further then this beach." He said, hand on heart. Ashe surveyed him with narrow eyes and a ponderous mouth.

"Alright then, Pirate." Balthier beamed like his birthday had come early. He hadn't actually expected her to agree. He watched Ashe's face as she thought, and then as a wide and timid smile spread across her face.

"Back home, in the Palace," She began. "There is a long hallway, a portrait gallery that runs through the east wing. For the last two years, I've been promising myself that, when I reclaimed my throne, I would go to that hallway, when there is no one around -" She began to giggle at the shear silliness of it. "- And do cartwheels all the way down it!" She finished proudly.

Balthier blinked at her for a moment, then slowly threw his head back and laughed from his chest. Ashe joined in, still shy from her confession. Balthier shook his head and sighed.

"I can honestly say I was not expecting that!" He laughed. "You do surprise me, Ashelia. Promise me something though." He turned to her. "That when you do this amazing feat of acrobatics, I'm there with you and we'll do it together."

"It's a deal." She said and she held out her hand and they shook on it.

"I suppose we should be really heading in now." He said, realising how long they had been outside. "Try and finally get some sleep." Ashe nodded and took the arm he offered and they headed back up the beach.

As they entered their hut though, Balthier seemed hesitant. Ashe had gone to her door and had turned to wish him goodnight when she noticed him looking at the other doors wearing a puzzled and even slightly worried expression.

"Is everything alright?" She whispered, so as not to wake the others.

"Um, yes." He said slowly though his face did not change. "I just… I gave my things to Fran to bring up for me and, err… Princess, you don't happen to know which room is mine, do you?" He asked her hopefully.

Ashe's eyes widened. Exactly how long had he been out there on the beach? She shook her head and his face dropped slightly. She had been the first to retire for the night, though that had proven to be a pointless endeavour, and did not see who went where.

"Ah, well. No matter." He said quickly recovering. "I'll figure something out." He cautiously touched one of the door handles and placed his ear to the door in hope to hear if there was any movement or sound coming from within. Ashe just watched him.

"It's alright, Ashe. Go to bed." He said after a moment. "If needs be I'll sleep out on the beach, I don't mind. Trust me, I've slept in worse places." He gave her a wink.

Ashe bit her lip in indecision. She couldn't let him sleep out there, not without any covering. She looked into her room and then back at the Pirate who had moved on to another door. She couldn't, no she couldn't, it was insane! She wasn't seriously even contemplating…

Balthier looked like he was about to give up and head back outside when she made up her mind._ 'Gods, this is a mistake.'_ She thought but she gestured to him anyway.

"Balthier, stop." She said and took a deep breath. "You can bunk with me." She let out.

At any other time the look Balthier wore would be highly comical. His eyebrows had shot up his head faster then _The Strahl_ took off, and his eyes where enormous. He quickly composed himself however and reverted to the charming flirt Ashe had become so familiar with over the course of their journey.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that?" He said with a suave grin that he knew would normally melt a lady's legs away from under her. Ashe simply looked back at him, plainly.

"I'll not say it again, Balthier." She said and stepped into her room. Balthier followed with speed.

"Are you sure though? Really?" He asked genuinely once the door was closed. Ashe did look nervous but she nodded. She was actually feeling surprisingly calm about the situation and she was touched by his concern.

"It's fine, honestly. We can fit two people in that bed. And it's not liked we haven't slept tighter in close situations before. Remember the Paramina Rift?" After getting lost in a snowstorm, they found they couldn't get down from that snowy mountain before nightfall and had chosen to sleep, three to a tent instead of the usual two, to share body heat. Ashe remembered how Balthier had dived straight for the middle of the tent he was sharing with both herself and Fran, grinning like maniac before crying out for 'his ladies' to come join him. Ashe had turned the same colour as her skirt. Fran had just ignored him. Judging by his face though, Balthier clearly remembered.

"Princess, while I have no problem if you want to recreate that night, I will have to insist we include Fran." He said with a wiggle of eyebrows. Ashe swatted him in the stomach before climbing into the bed and moving as close to wall as she could get.

"Just don't make me regret this." She said as she lay down and faced the wall. Balthier removed his vest and slid into the small bed close to her.

"I assume you know that if you touch me in an untoward fashion, I will destroy you." Ashe warned him. She felt his head move behind her in a nod.

"Understood." Came the answer. There was a stillness as Ashe willed herself to unwind. A second later she heard his voice come softly.

"Goodnight, Ashe."

She smiled and felt her body relax. "Goodnight, Balthier." She replied.

And finally, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know something you don't know."

Balthier glanced over at Penelo as they walked together at the back of the group, an eyebrow quirked and a smile coming to his mouth at the childish phrase. They were heading through the Ozmone Plains, back to Rabanastre after their experience in Girvegan. They had been through this place so many times now, the fiends barely troubled them, and so the pair were moving at much more leisurely pace to the rest of their companions, and had fallen far out of earshot to them.

Penelo wasn't looking directly at him, but was smirking as she gave him a sideways glance, gripping onto the straps of the pack she was carrying. Balthier just shook his head at the young girl, fondly.

"Penelo, my dear, I'm sure there are a great many things that you know and I don't. The real question is, do I want to know them myself." Penelo continued to smirk at him.

"Oh, I think you'll want to know this." She said, breezily. Balthier sighed, loudly.

"Well, you're clearly desperate to tell me, whether I wish to know or not, so…" He trailed off and gestured to her to divulge her information. Penelo was now grinning broadly.

"Well, you know how I was sharing a tent with Ashe last night…" She drew out. Balthier didn't make any physical changes but Penelo knew she immediately had his attention at the mention of the Princess, who was currently way ahead of them, leading with Fran. She continued.

"…Well, it turns out you're not the only one who talks in their sleep."

"I do not talk in my sleep." Balthier protested, as he did every time this subject came up. Penelo fixed him with a stare.

"Balthier, last time I shared with you, you spent ten minutes muttering 'don't let the Seeq steal my shoes'!" Balthier said nothing, but felt a touch of colour come to his face as he recalled the dream she was referring to. He quickly replayed what she had been talking about over in his head and stopped walking, curious.

"Why would I be interested in Ashe talking her in sleep?" He asked with a sly smile. Penelo matched it as she answered.

"Well, let's just say your name was mentioned a few times and she seemed to be enjoying it." Balthier's eyes grew wider and he stepped closer to Penelo, as if not to be overheard.

"Penelo, are telling me that Ashe was having a sex dream about me?" He was unable to contain his grin. Penelo just gave a casual shrug.

"You'd have to ask her that." She smiled. "But like I said, she seemed to be enjoying it and I think, had she been sharing with Basch, you would have been in trouble this morning."

Balthier searched for the Princess ahead of them, looking like the gauntlet had just been thrown down.

"Why that saucy little minx." He said to himself. That would explain why Ashe wouldn't look directly at him this morning, and why she had turned bright red when Vaan asked her if she had slept well. He turned towards Penelo, but then quickly pulled her behind him as he shot at the Viper that had leapt up from where she had been standing. It went down instantly, but the gunshot had drawn the attention of their companions, who were now heading back to them.

"Everything alright?" Asked Basch, and Penelo answered in affirmation. Balthier meanwhile, had his eyes locked firmly on the Princess and was looking immensely pleased with himself.

"How goes it at the front?" He called to her, giving her a wide smile. Ashe was already clearly annoyed at him for falling so far behind, and his cheery cry irked her just enough for her to grab his arm when she reached him and pull him to the side.

"Careful, Ashe!" He started, ever so slightly put out by the disrespectful way she was treating his shirt, before returning to his flirtatious ways. "If you're in the mood to manhandle me, all you had to do was say. Come on, there's a bush over there. The others will wait." He said with a playful grin and a wink.

Ashe looked away from him in embarrassment, making him grin wider, knowing the cause stemmed from his comments mixed with her dream last night. When she did turn back to him, she had pursed her lips and was looking up at him under her brows. It was a look that only encouraged Balthier, as he knew it meant she was torn between wanting to scream at him and wanting to play along with his joke. Unfortunately for the Pirate, she chose the former.

"Balthier, I did not pull your sorry ass over here to listen to your lewd comments!" She started but Balthier had to interrupt.

"Have you been thinking about my arse again, Princess?" He asked, wearing a highly entertained smile. Ashe studied him for a quick second, the smallest touch of suspicion in her eyes, before continuing.

"I'm just interested to know why you insist in dallying so and slowing our progression to a crawl!" She fumed. Balthier was very close to pointing out that he wasn't alone at the back, but he didn't wish for Penelo to suffer any of Ashe fury. Not when he was enjoying it far too much.

Ashe was still talking, but her voice had lost it's angry edge.

"I mean, I thought you, of all of us, would want to get back to Rabanastre quickly. After all, _The Strahl_ is docked there. I thought you would want to get back to her and be free again as soon as possible." Even knowing the others were watching, Balthier dared to reach over and touch her shoulder.

"_The Strahl_ isn't the only thing I care about, Ashe." He said, quietly. Ashe glanced up at him quickly and saw his sincerity, and felt the corner of her mouth twitch so subtly. She then remembered they had an audience, and returned to the reason she was annoyed with him.

"Then why, Balthier, do you insist in frustrating me in every single manner possible!" She demanded, shrugging off his hand. Balthier leapt upon her choice of phrasing with joy.

"Me, Princess?" He purred. "Frustrate you? Oh, Ashe." He shook his head and lent in close. "I wouldn't dream of it!" And he pulled back, giving her a devilish grin and flick of his eyebrows, leaving Ashe confused and just a tad worried.

Balthier, chuckling to himself, sauntered back to the group, ignoring the curious and suspicious looks he was receiving from Fran, Basch and Vaan, and took a sniggering Penelo's hand, leading her off with a spring in his step.

"Come on, slowpokes! Rabanastre isn't getting any closer with us just standing here!" He called behind him. Penelo nearly lost it.

After a minute, and still feeling very cocky, Balthier addressed his young friend.

"I say, Penelo, you don't happen to know who the Princess is sharing with tonight, would you?" He smirked. "I can't help but think it might be interesting to see if I could swap with them."

Penelo had to bite her lip to stop her laughter. He was right, it would be interesting, but as she knew the answer tonight was Basch, it might not be interesting for the reasons Balthier wanted.

Still, it would be fun to watch him try.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fran! Fran!"

Fran heard him coming long before he called out for her. She had heard his familiar footsteps as they sprinted through the Aerodrome to _The Strahl_, where she sat in the cockpit. Whatever it was, it was clearly urgent.

Fran swiveled in her chair as her dear friend and partner reached the bridge. Balthier stopped in the doorway, breathing heavily from his rush as he leant on the frame for support. He could only stare at her but, through his pants, she could spot a smile fighting to come through, and on reading the look in his eyes, she knew why he was there. Why he had run all the way down here to find her.

He knew.

Fran herself, had been suspicious. She, with her highly toned Viera senses, had detected a change within the Queen as she watched her throw herself into her husband's arms upon coming to greet him and his partner home after a long, three-week trip excavating tombs, but considering how Ashe had been drinking with dinner, Fran realised that the Queen didn't even know.

Until now, that is.

Fran simply looked at her friend. His face held such a curious expression, so full of different emotions. It reminded her of the look he wore when he told her he was getting married, though that look contained a distinct edge of smugness that was always kind of expected with Balthier. There was no such edge today. Instead, she saw joy, and shock, and panic, but above all else, she saw happiness. Complete and utterly pure happiness.

As his breathing began to slow, his smile started to form properly, gradually getting wider and wider, until his face was nothing but smiles and teeth. Fran felt her own mouth mirroring his own, eventually giving him the biggest grin she had ever offered anyone. She swung out of her chair as Balthier stepped forward and they met each other in a powerful, bone-shattering embrace.

Viera, under normal circumstances, are not a race that seek out physical contact like Humes do, but since leaving the Wood so many years ago, Fran had found her habits had changed and was much more lenient. Besides, this was Balthier, and these were not normal circumstances.

The two friends simply held each other, Fran taking a moment to laugh inwardly at just how much taller she was then Balthier, who was not short himself. After a time, Balthier finally spoke.

"How long have you known?" He asked, as they continued their hug. Fran smiled to herself and at their near psychic ability to read each other.

"It came to my attention when the Queen welcomed you home yesterday." Balthier pulled back and fixed his friend with an exasperated stare.

"And you never thought to mention it to us?" He sighed. Fran returned his stare.

"It is not something one can simply drop into casual conversation." She stated. Balthier just rolled his eyes and pulled her back into the hug.

"Apparently we're not suppose to tell anyone for a couple of months," He said after another moment's quiet. "But Ashe knew I had to tell you." Fran found herself moved by the sentiment. "I mean, especially considering I figured you'd already know." Fran gave him a shove away from her, but kept a knowing smirk on her face as she sat back down.

"What? I was right, wasn't I?" He grinned and sat in his own chair.

They sat together in _The Strahl_ for a couple of hours, just talking, Fran watching Balthier go from giddy, to terrified, to giddy again, all with a smile firmly on her face. When he realised he had to get back to his wife, he left Fran with his ship, knowing she would join himself and Ashe at dinner that evening, and as Fran watched her best friend leave the Aerodrome, virtually walking on air, she couldn't help but share in the obvious joy that he felt.

She wondered if she should have told him it was twins.


	4. Chapter 4

"Balthier?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my love. Anything."

"Can I paint your toenails?"

Balthier, who had been in the middle of reading an exceptionally long letter from his friend Camille in Rozarria, slowly lowered his reading material and gave Ashe a quizzical stare. They were enjoying an easy quiet morning together, with Ashe sitting by Balthier's feet, painting her own nails. Now she had finished, she needed something else to do.

They looked at each other, Balthier eyeing the Queen curiously, Ashe politely waiting for his answer whilst wearing a small but impish smile. After a moment, Balthier narrowed his eyes to regard his woman and her request.

"What colour?"

Ashe bit her lip to hold back her giggling, as she glanced over her collection of varnishes. Grinning, she couldn't help herself with her first suggestion.

"Pink?" She offered, and Balthier snapped his letter back up.

"No!" He said firmly and Ashe laughed to herself. She had already known his response to that but she just couldn't resist it. She filtered through her choices again.

"Red?" Balthier lowered his papers again and quirked his mouth as he contemplated it. Ashe was barely able to contain herself as she saw his thoughts process on his face. Eventually, he made a decision.

"No." He answered, and raised the letter once more. Ashe had one last go.

"Blue?" She tried and once again, Balthier looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What shade of blue?" Ashe held up the small glass bottle for him to see. It was a rich, midnight blue, one she had just put onto her own fingernails. Balthier studied it.

"No sky blue?" He asked, hopefully. Ashe smiled apologetically and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." She said. "It wouldn't go with your colouring anyhow. You need a darker shade." Balthier let out a loud laugh and shook his head at her comment.

"I can pull off sky blue!" He objected, and Ashe finally succumbed to her giggles at that point. He stared at her again, waiting for her to finish, before a mischievous grin spread across his face, and he placed his bare feet in her lap, giving her a wink.

"Do it."

* * *

Two days later, Fran returned to _The Strahl_ after running some errands, only to find Balthier taking a nap in his pilot's chair, his feet up on her chair opposite him.

Shaking her head and knowing the kind of complaints she would hear after he woke up from sleeping in such a position (again!), she turned to leave the cockpit, only to do a double take at something that had caught her eye. Balthier had kicked off his shoes for comfort, and Fran was perplexed to see her friend with blue toenails! For a second she was worried he had caught some form of disease before she realised it was decoration. She knew Balthier was could be too vain for his own good at times but this was taking it to a whole new level. She then recalled an image of Queen Ashe as she waved Fran and her beloved Balthier off on their current quest. The Queen had the same colour paint on her fingernails.

Shaking her head again, this time in exasperation, Fran left the cockpit and Balthier to his dreaming, believing she had just witnessed a perfect example of this strange and random thing Humes refer to as true love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ow!"

"It's not that bad."

"Did you not just hear me say ow?"

"Oh, don't be such a child."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one sitting here with a broken nose."

Queen Ashe stepped back from her husband and gave him a weary smile. Balthier was sitting before her, in their bedchamber, sporting a battered and bloody nose. Bruises were already starting to form around his eyes and he looked so sorry for himself that Ashe had to use all her self-control to stop from sniggering at his morose state. She picked up the damp washcloth she had been using to clean his face and gently resumed cleaning the blood away from his swollen nose, ignoring his hiss at her touch.

"It's not broken." She gave him a quick smirk, a bad habit she had picked up from him. Balthier looked back at her, utterly woebegone.

"How bad is it?" He asked. Ashe made a show of examining his face, knowing the longer she debated it, the more excruciating it would be for him. It was understandable for him to be concerned but he could be so vain sometimes, her malicious streak couldn't help but play with him.

"You're hideous." She said, completely serious. "I'm going to need to get myself a new husband. There's no way I'm going to be able to be seen in public with you now." Balthier started to laugh but stopped short and winced. His face was clearly sore and Ashe's heart went out to him. She reached out and stroked his face with love in her eyes before lightly placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"You'll be fine once the bruises go down." She reassured him and returned to her cloth. "Why didn't you cast Cure on it?" She asked.

"I did!" He rebuked. "That's why it's no longer broken! Doesn't stop it bloody hurting though." Ashe frowned at him.

"You're out of practice." She said, and it was Balthier's turn to frown.

"Just because I've never been up to your standard doesn't mean I'm out of practice." He grumbled and then sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this."

"I suppose the truth's not an option?" Balthier looked at his wife.

"Ashe, it's bad enough that I'm sporting two black eyes, I don't need everyone knowing how I got them." He said. "No, I'll have to think of something much less embarrassing. I'll just tell everyone Fran punched me, she'll back me up." Ashe raised an eyebrow.

"How is that less embarrassing?"

"Think about it? Would you want to mess with Fran?" Ashe had to give him that. They sat quietly for a moment while Ashe cast Cure on his nose again to reduce the swelling. She followed it with another kiss on his nose and one on the lips, before pulling back and surveying her husband.

"Are you going to go and talk to him?" She asked, giving him one of her no-nonsense stares. Balthier grumbled.

"I don't know, I'm afraid, he might beat me up again."

"He didn't beat you up, it was an accident and he feels terrible."

"I should bloody well hope so! He broke my nose!"

"Balthier!"

"Ashe!"

"Dad?"

Balthier and Ashe both looked around to see their eldest son and child hovering nervously in the doorway.

"Dad, are you okay now?" Balthier fixed his son with a dark look.

"Ah, there's the perpetrator now." He said. Ashe glared at him.

"Be nice." She warned, and prodded his bruise.

"Ignore him, Bris, he's just being a grouch. He never did make a very good patient. Come in." She gestured to him. Bris glanced nervously at his father before leaving the safety of the doorway and coming to stand by his mother.

At nine years old, Bris was tall for his age. Even though Balthier knew girls were usually taller at this point, Bris was matching his twin sister almost to the inch. He claimed he wanted to be as tall as Fran when he grew up and at the rate he was going it felt almost possible. It was his son's height that had helped contribute to Balthier's current predicament.

For several weeks now, ever since his birthday, Bris had been trying to convince his parents that he was old enough now to start learning how to use the weapons that both Balthier and Ashe were so proficient with. Boys being boys, he had been running around the Palace playing sword fights ever since he was four. Ashe wasn't keen on the idea of any of her children with a blade until they were at least twelve - the age she started learning at - and they were a little stronger in themselves, and so they offered an alternative: archery. It was an elegant and noble skill to possess and could be just as deadly as a sword or gun if used correctly. Ashe had learnt how to use a bow herself over the course of her journey to free Dalmasca, and still enjoyed practicing with it. As a result, both Bris and his twin sister Illyana, had been allowed to take up the hobby, (much to the upset of their youngest son who, at six, was told he was still too young to participate). When Fran had recently come to visit, she was more than happy to offer her invaluable advice to aid them.

Illyana had picked it up quickly and was eager to improve on this new-found talent. Bris, however, was struggling to get on with a bow, complaining that it was a 'girly' weapon _("Don't let Fran hear you say that." Balthier had warned him)_. Instead, he had begged his father to teach him how to use a gun just like he did, and foolishly, Balthier had relented. He had also decided it was probably best not to tell Ashe.

He had schooled his son on all the proper safety procedures, taught him the correct way to hold a gun and told him all about the type of control required for using such a weapon. After an hour or so, believing he was ready, the time had finally come to for Bris to take his first shot.

Balthier had been kneeling behind him, steadying his hands and helping him taking aim. He was helping Bris hold the barrel of the gun with his left hand, while kneeling on his right side, adjusting his elbow to the right height. When Bris was ready, he shifted back slightly to give him space but kept his hands on his son's back to steady him for the inevitable kickback that would be coming. Bris breathed and took the shot.

BANG!

"OW!"

Bris's right elbow flew back harder than expected from the recoil action of the gun, straight into Balthier's nose. He was virtually blinded with the sharp pain and felt the blood running down his face. Needless to say, there was a reasonable amount of cursing involved. Bris was horrified at what he'd done, but, as he was taught, put the gun away safely before running to fetch his mother. Balthier managed to make it back to his rooms to clean himself up before Ashe had found him and taken over.

Now Bris stood before his somewhat sore father, awaiting his judgement. Balthier just continued to glare at his son.

"You, young man," Balthier eventually began, "owe me a new shirt!" He lifted up the one he just replaced to show him the blood splattered down it. "Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out?" Bris looked truly worried until he noticed the small smile on his father's lips. He wasn't really angry with him.

Ashe also had a smile on her face and she gave her son a quick squeeze before taking the cloth she had been using into the bathroom to clean out, giving her two boys a moment alone. Balthier held out an arm, gesturing for Bris to come and sit next to him. Apart from having blue eyes and wearing his hair differently, Bris was the spitting image of his father and it always gave Balthier the vastest feeling of pride whenever he looked at his eldest, (well, any of his three children) as it clearly said to the world _'This one is mine'._ He remembered how he came to hate the resemblance he shared to Cid and prayed that none of his children would ever come to feel the same way about him.

Bris looked up his father, still the slightest touch of fear in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm so sorry about hurting you." Balthier gave his boy a soft smile and dismissive wave of his hand as he held him close.

"Bris, It's not your fault, it was an accident." He said. "Trust me, if anyone is to blame it's me as I'm sure your mother will insist on telling me later." A laugh of agreement was heard from the bathroom, making Bris finally start to smile.

"I guess I have to go back to learning the bow now, don't I?" He said sadly. Balthier sighed.

"I don't think I'm the one you need to negotiate that with." He said, glancing back to the bathroom. "But you probably are still a little too young for the gun. Anyway, I've got a feeling you're going to be a natural swordsman when you get the chance." He tried to boost his son's spirits.

"Yeah, when I'm twelve." Grumbled Bris. "That's three years away. I liked your gun." Inspiration struck Balthier.

"Have you tried a crossbow?" He said. "They're easier then a proper bow and have similarities to a gun. I think that might be a good compromise for you." Bris pondered this.

"A crossbow." He murmured. "That might work. Thanks Dad!" He gave his father a wide smile and hugged him. "I really am sorry about your nose." He said.

"I know you are, son." Balthier replied, releasing him. "Now go on, get out of here before you do me anymore damage!" He sent his son laughing out of the room. Balthier looked up to see Ashe had come back to his side.

"You're a good father, Balthier." She said with a smile, and took his hand. Balthier took that as an opportunity to pull her onto his lap.

"It's a tough job but it has it's rewards, much like being married to you." Ashe rolled her eyes but then kissed him anyway. When they separated, Balthier gave her a sneaky grin.

"Anyway, my love, I can't help but feel that if I really wanted to make him feel better, I should have told him about the time that you broke my nose instead." He kissed her again before she could react. "Now that is a story."


	6. Chapter 6

_I recently had the honour of receiving some reviews on both my stories that I've published to the site. I would just like to say thank you to those kind enough to review these works, but also to everyone who has taken the time to read them and enjoy them. I hope I can keep it up for you all._

* * *

Balthier woke up to find himself on the floor.

_'Why the hell am I down here?'_ He wondered to himself. He was sleeping right next to the bed, he had a pillow and the sheets, so what was he doing on the floor? He started to rub the sleep from his face and in doing so disturbed Ashe, who was curled up next to him.

"Hey, good morning." She smiled at him and kissed his shoulder, snuggling a little closer and trying to get some more room on his pillow. She seemed a little more awake then Balthier, who made a disgruntled noise.

"Hardly." He grumbled. "Ashe, what are we doing down here on the floor?" He yawned and stretched, and began to rub his neck to work out some of the kinks that had formed. Ashe watched all this with an intrigued smile.

"You really don't remember? Did you also hit your head when you fell out of bed?" Balthier cast her a quick look for her rhyming. So, he had fallen out of the bed. That would explain why his backside also felt sore, he must have landed on it. He let out a loud and tired groan. Still smiling at his confusion, Ashe kissed his shoulder again and stroked his chest, comfortingly.

"I fell out of bed." He reiterated, looking at her for confirmation. She nodded, kissed his shoulder for a third time. Her actions were not helping Balthier to concentrate but he did notice that Ashe was blushing a little as she explained.

"I'm surprised you don't remember, last night we, uh, got into a bit of a power struggle about…well, about who got to, um, 'take control'…" She was turning really quite red now, and was shyly tracing circles on his skin, unable to look him in the eye. Balthier laughed to himself at how this woman, who could be such a vixen and almost shameless at times, could be so timid now. "…Anyway, it got a little more out of hand then usual and we… Well, we fell off the bed." She finished, finally meeting his eye.

There was a moment of silence before Balthier burst out laughing, Ashe joining in. He had remembered as she recounted their actions, and he had recalled the feeling of the air being knocked from his lungs as he landed on his back with Ashe still on top of him.

"Hmm, yes and if I'm correct I let you win that little battle." He said, flashing her a wicked grin. Ashe propped herself up her elbow and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me, you 'let me'?" There was disbelief in her voice but a smile firmly on her face. "I do believe I won that fair and square."

"Well, actually if I remember, we were both winners there, Princess, but anytime you want a rematch I'm always game." Ashe just shook her head and wrinkled her nose at him before settling back down beside him.

Balthier let out a heavy sigh. "So, that how we got down here, why did we stay down here?" Ashe had resumed her tickling of his chest and he absent-mindedly began doing the same thing on her arm and back.

"You said you'd get back on the bed once your legs had regained feeling but you fell asleep before that happened." She used his shoulder to smother a yawn and Balthier rubbed his face again.

"Well, fair enough but why did you stay down here also?" Ashe gave him a look.

"You had all the sheets." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Balthier shook his head and then let out a long yawn, stretching out his body as it continued. When he finished, he let his arms flop back down heavily and shut his eyes, tired. Ashe had sat up on her elbow again and watched all this with amusement, noting Balthier's irritable countenance as he relaxed. She smiled at him and tapped his nose.

"You're going to be unbearably grumpy all day today, aren't you?" She said, and he made a non-committal noise. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be grumpy in the mornings." She teased.

"You're always grumpy." Came the muttered response and he received a light slap on his body for that.

He dozed for a moment. It was too early to be awake, the alarm from the clock he had made Ashe hadn't even gone off yet. He knew he should really get up off the floor and actually get into bed but he just couldn't be bothered. He then suddenly felt Ashe's fingers trailing on his skin again but this time they were flittering down to the much more sensitive areas on his stomach as well as his chest, and he felt her kiss his shoulder once again, a bit closer to his neck this time. He felt a smirk come to his lips as he realised that his Princess was evidently in a frisky mood this morning. Perhaps she really did want a rematch after all. He cracked open one eye to look at her and he just caught sight of a playful smile before a loud noise cut through the room and shattered the mood.

They both groaned at the interruption that was coming from Ashe's alarm clock on her bedside table, just above Balthier's head. They'd have to get up soon. It wouldn't be long before breakfast would arrive, closely followed by Aria, Ashe's assistant, to go through the day's schedule. However, all thoughts of getting up were quickly removed from Balthier's mind as Ashe had to reach up over him in order to turn the alarm off, and essentially putting her exposed breasts directly in his face.

"Well, if that's not a sight worth waking up for, I don't know what is!" He exclaimed, wearing a huge grin. He heard Ashe sigh from above him as she rested her weight across him. He just managed to tear his eyes away and up to her face to regard her weary, but entertained smile before she flicked her hair back and it became more suggestive.

"Well, if this stops you from being in a miserable mood all day then I guess it's worth getting up a little later for." She bent down and kissed him slowly, as she shifted her legs over his body so she was sitting on his waist.

"Worth it indeed, my love." Balthier said, through kisses. "But I do have one condition to make." And with a squeal from Ashe, he quickly flipped them over before giving her a wink.

"This time, I get to take control."


	7. Chapter 7

Fran was half asleep when she heard a knock at the door.

She was resting in one of the small rooms that the Kiltias at the Temple at Mt. Bur-Omisace had managed to find for Princess Ashe and her party. It was several hours after the battle the group had had with Judge Magister Bergan, and even though the Princess had stated that they were to leave for their long journey to Archades and the Draklor Laboratory immediately, a quick assessment of the situation had not deemed that possible. They would instead leave at first light and spend the rest of this day assisting the surviving Kiltias and refugees. Fran was grateful not to be leaving so soon as she had been injured in the fight with Bergan, and been instructed by a very forceful Penelo to spend the rest of the day recovering. Fran was sure Balthier would have backed the young girl up had he not been so pre-occupied with his own thoughts.

Speaking of her partner, Fran already knew who it was before she opened the door. In truth, she wanted to be alone but she would also never turn him away. She found herself leaving the sanctuary of her bed as his knocks became more insistent, and heading to the door.

As soon as she opened it Balthier walked straight past her, not saying a word but making a direct line for the first bed he saw and collapsed facedown onto the mattress. Fran let out a quiet sigh, not at his behaviour but at the fact that, of the two beds in the room, he had chosen to collapse on hers.

"Why did I do that?" She heard his muffled voice come through the pillows. Fran didn't need to ask what he was referring to. Instead she simply closed the door and sat down on the bed next to him. He lifted his head up so he could breathe but didn't say anything more. Fran placed a comforting hand on his back. Like how he knew of the strength it took for her to return to the Eruyt Village, she knew of the weight of this the decision to return to Archades for him. Not just the Imperial City even. Draklor. She had found herself wondering if this had always been an inevitability ever since they discovered that the Dawn Shard was nethicite. She had caught Lord Larsa's mention of the good doctor in the Lhusu Mines, and the deceased Imperial soldiers as they searched for her sister… It all felt a little too coincidental for Fran's taste. And seeing her friend in turmoil like this, it was an extremely bitter taste.

She tried to take his mind away from the matter troubling him.

"How fairs the rescue operation?" Balthier let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms up under his chin.

"It's horrible." He said quietly, his voice flat and devoid of its usual lightness. "You saw it on the way up here. All you can smell is smoke and burning, and all you can hear is crying. All we've been doing is pulling out bodies and healing the wounded. Even Basch and you know how terrible he is with magicks. I think Penelo's still down there with Vaan, she's refusing to give up." He said with an affectionate smile, and Fran joined him in her admiration for the young girl. "And he wondered why I didn't want to be a Judge." He murmured to himself. Fran didn't have to ask who _he_ was.

He turned so he was lying on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't like this trip, Fran. It's causing me to develop a conscious." Fran gave him a tiny smile.

"And we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Balthier finally smiled and let out a snort of laughter. "I thought that was the role of a 'Leading Man'? To save the day?" Balthier looked at her for the first time since he entered the room, with a frown.

"Being a Leading Man is much more complex then that, my dear. If you want a Hero, go and talk to Vaan, I prefer to be a little more three-dimensional." Fran didn't need to say anything, a subtle twitch of her eyebrow said it all for her.

"How are you holding up?" Balthier asked after a moment. The Viera gave him a sideways glance.

"I am healed enough to continue our journey." She said. "Though my concerns about it do not lie with my health." Balthier tried to brush her off.

"Fran, dear friend, you worry too much."

"No, Balthier, I worry just the correct amount." Balthier harrumphed at her words, but then sat up and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"Why did I do it? Why did I say I'd go back there?" He uttered, quietly. Fran's heart went out to him. She knew this may only get worse before it got better.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. Balthier sat back and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"I thought you were suppose to tell me that. You with your all-knowing Viera superpowers." He flopped back down on to the bed. Fran twitched her nose as she thought.

"Perhaps you have come to realise, as we all have, that sometimes they only way to truly be free is to face your demons." Balthier considered this but then shook his head.

"That doesn't really sound like me now, does it." He said, condescendingly. Fran's ear twitched in annoyance.

"Then perhaps it was about besting Prince Margrace." She said, sharply. "After all, the Princess is leaving with you and not him as he asked repeatedly."

"Superficial fop." Balthier huffed, not really hearing her last sentence. "He was trying to swoop in and hide her away 'for her own good'. Anyone who knows Ashe can see she doesn't need to be rescued. Protected, yes, but not rescued." Fran gave him an intrigued look but he was so busy stewing in own thoughts he didn't notice.

"You are worried that her desires for the nethicite, and for revenge will consume her." Balthier rubbed a hand over his face.

"Once you've seen it happen once, you don't want it to happen to anyone else." He sighed. "Especially not someone you've come to respect. She maybe an obstinate, arrogant, pain in the arse but she's alright really. They all are. Even Vaan." Fran smiled.

"We have been fortunate with our acquaintances." She nodded. Balthier's face darkened.

"Don't you dare tell any of them I said that." He warned her. "Especially Vaan! You do and I'll shave your ears in your sleep." He fell quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "Do you think she'll hate me if she finds out?" He said, more to himself then anything.

"I don't think she likes you now." Fran returned with a small smile. Balthier glared at her, but smirked as he threw a pillow at her.

"What are you talking about, Fran? I'm the most likeable fellow there is!" He settled more into the bed, seemingly more at ease. "Has anybody called this bed?" He asked, inquiring about sleeping arrangements. Fran scowled at him. There was a knock at the door and she stood to answer it, dropping the thrown pillow on him.

"Yes, I have actually."

"Hmm, I thought it smelt like you." He said, but made no move to vacate it. Fran opened the door to the reveal Princess Ashe. She looked paler then usual but no less determined. She gave the Viera a tired smile when she saw her.

"Hello, Fran. Are you feeling any better?" Fran nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Your Highness. Are you well? Would you like to come in and rest?" Ashe would never admit to it but Fran could see she was exhausted. Casting magicks all day could be incredibly draining. Unsurprisingly, the Princess shook her head.

"Thank you but I'm fine, just a little out of energy that's all. I came to tell you, if you were hungry, the Kiltia's have been kind enough to make us all some supper, if you and…" She stopped as she looked past Fran and dropped her shoulders, completely unimpressed. Fran turned to see the source of her annoyance. Balthier was lounging on the bed, giving her an exaggerated, provocative pose and what Fran could only assume was a seductive look, looking the complete lothario.

"Princess." He purred at her, with a flick his eyebrows. Ashe just sighed and Fran rolled her eyes as she turned back to the Princess.

"…And him," Ashe continued, pointing but not looking at her partner, "wish to come and join us then it will be ready in a few minutes." She sent another scathing look towards Balthier before leaving. Fran heard Balthier leap off the bed and he came and stuck his head out of the door to watch the Princess go.

"We're right behind you." He called with a grin back on his face. He leant on the door frame and Fran surveyed him.

"You take too much pleasure in teasing her so." She said, but was secretly pleased he was no longer dwelling on their new destination. Balthier's good humour vanished however, leaving him much more despondent.

"Fran, I'm willingly returning to Draklor, I need some distraction to keep me sane." He looked back in the direction Ashe had gone. "So does she. And besides," Fran could hear his grin return in force, "you tell me she doesn't love the challenge." Chuckling to himself, he sauntered off down the hall.

Fran took a moment to consider her friend. This would be a long and arduous leg of their journey for him and she would do everything she could to help him come to terms with it, but if this strange, reluctant friendship he was developing with the Princess held the key to surviving it, then so be it.

Fran followed Balthier, smiling to herself as she wondered, not for time, just where this particular distraction might lead.


	8. Chapter 8

Queen Ashelia was visiting the sky city of Bhujerba at the request of the Marquis Ondore.

She was in the living quarters of her guest chambers, reviewing notes and reports on some of the nobles and businessmen she and her uncle would be dining with that evening. It was necessary, but really rather tedious. She needed a distraction to save her sanity. Just as she thought this however, the chamber door opened and in stepped Aria, Ashe's personal assistant. The Queen glanced up briefly.

"Ah, Aria, I'm glad you're here. Do you have any idea what a 'sammapuon wrangler' is? Some of these people have strange interests." Aria wasn't listening.

"We might have a problem." She said and Ashe turned to look at her properly.

"With the banquet tonight? Has there been a change in the schedule?" Her assistant let out a nervous laugh.

"I wish. No, I've just had an interesting meeting with one of the guards. About ten minutes ago an intruder was apprehended breaking into the Palace and before he was taken away, he was being very vocal and demanding to see you before being sent to the holding cells." Ashe's heart sank.

"Please don't tell me it was -"

"Afraid so." Ashe put her head in her hands.

"There couldn't be any chance it was Vaan, could it?" She asked, hopefully. As Aria was also Vaan's girlfriend, that only made her laugh. She shook her head and Ashe groaned.

"I'm going to kill him." Aria could only smile at the Queen.

"I think you'd be within your rights. I've told the guards to bring him up." She left the Queen with her irritation.

"When I said I needed a distraction, this is not what I had in mind." She muttered to herself.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door and Ashe called for the guard to enter. The man came in and bowed to her.

"Your Majesty. Please forgive the disturbance but we -" Ashe held up a hand for the man to stop.

"My assistant has informed me of the situation. You have the intruder here?" The guard nodded.

"Outside."

"I would see him." Ashe took a deep breath to keep herself composed, as the guard let in the prisoner, flanked by a second guard.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and the arrogant grin he wore became a little more real. He raised his handcuffed hands and gave her a small wave.

"Hello, Princess!" He called out, cheerily. "Sorry for all the dramatics."

Oh, Balthier. Ashe wanted to be furious with him but he seemed so damned chipper and genuinely pleased to see her, her face started to betray her and she had to chew her lip to stop a smile from forming at the absurdity of the situation. That is until the guard next to the Pirate hit him.

"You will speak to the Queen with respect!" The man said, as the Queen cried out. Now she really was furious.

"Stop! How dare you attack this man when he has given you no just cause! I do not tolerate unnecessary violence by my own guards, I will not tolerate it from you." The two guards bowed to the Queen humbly and apologised. Ashe searched Balthier's face, whilst keeping her own neutral, and he gave her a small nod to show that he was okay. Ashe took a deep breath.

"Leave us." She commanded, though the first guard began to protest.

"Your Majesty, we cannot. This man could be dangerous, we cannot in good conscious -" But the Queen had walked to the door and opened it.

"I thank you for your concern, guardsman, but he will not harm me. I am unfortunately familiar with this miscreant, ("Miscreant?!" Balthier objected from behind her) and as you can see my own guards stand just outside these doors. I will be safe."

Reluctantly, the Bhujerban guards left the Queen's chambers and Ashe could see her own guards from Rabanastre trying not to laugh themselves as Balthier called out, "Bye boys! It was great working with you!" They were familiar with the Pirate and his ways.

The second Ashe turned the lock she heard a metallic clattering. She turned to see the handcuffs Balthier had been wearing cast to the floor whilst the Pirate readjusted his shirt cuffs.

"Ah, it's nice to be rid of them." He gave her a winning grin as he stepped towards her.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, as he put his hands on her hips. Balthier shook his head and she appeared relieved. "Good." Balthier leant in to kiss her but got a slap instead.

"Ouch!"

"That's for breaking in!" She said, stepping away from him as he glared at her, rubbing his cheek. "Oh please, I've given you harder. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood. I heard you were here and I wanted to see you. I missed you." He took her hands and gave her his 'big-eyed, sorrowful' look which just made Ashe laugh. He really couldn't pull it off.

She relaxed into his arms and sighed. "You only saw me three days ago." She murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Ashe, three days away from you can feel like an eternity." He whispered into her hair. "At others times though, three weeks can feel like nowhere near long enough." He smirked at her, only to be rewarded with a smack on the arm.

"Balthier, I love you but this isn't Rabanastre. You can't just break in and expect everyone to turn a blind eye."

"I know that."

"You were arrested, you could have been in real trouble. I thought you said only fools and bad pirates let themselves get caught."

"And that's true, but you see, only the really good ones let themselves get arrested intentionally." Ashe gave him a queer look.

"You got arrested on purpose?" Balthier beamed at her.

"Of course. It was the easiest way to find you. I'd been walking around this maze of a Palace for half an hour and you still alluded me," He gave her nose a tweak, "So I thought it would just be easier to have the guards bring me to you." He kissed her gently.

"I can't decide whether that's the most brilliant thing I've ever heard or the stupidest." Ashe uttered, between kisses and feeling his mirth upon her lips. "Give back whatever it is you've stolen." Balthier looked at her.

"Who says I've stolen anything?" Ashe just stared at him, eyebrows raised until he relented, reaching into his vest and pulling out an old, expensive decorative plate and handed it to her.

"Is that all?" Balthier snorted with annoyance and to Ashe's surprise and amusement, reached down the front of his trousers and removed a small gold statue. Ashe burst out laughing.

"Really?" She said, taking it from him. "That can't have been comfortable."

"Don't act like you weren't impressed." He said, giving her a devious grin and a wink as he pulled her back into his arms. Ashe just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Fran?" She asked. "I can't imagine she would let you go ahead with all this foolishness." Balthier chuckled.

"You would think, wouldn't you?" He smirked. "But she actually bet me a hundred gil that I wouldn't be able to break into the Palace without getting caught." He dropped his grin and it was replaced with pensive frown. "Come to think of it, I think she was trying to get rid of me for the evening. Basch isn't in town, is he?" Ashe had to laugh at him as she shook her head.

"Not that I know of." She kissed him again, a little longer this time. "So, it looks like you owe Fran a hundred gil then." She moved to claim his lips again, but he pulled back and stared at her.

"What? No, I won the bet. She owes me."

"But you were arrested."

"On purpose."

"You were still caught."

"It doesn't count."

"Balthier, it absolutely counts." Balthier looked at her, uncertain.

"No, I think you're wrong." Ashe just huffed at him and pushed him away.

"Oh, of course you'd think that." She said, but with a teasing note in her voice and a swagger in her hips. "Because the Sky Pirate Balthier is never wrong! After all he's the best Sky Pirate in all of Ivalice." The Pirate laughed at this statement while he watched the Queen cross the room, only to stop and retrieve the handcuffs from the floor. She regarded them a moment before turning to face him.

"I bet you think you're pretty good with these as well, don't you?" Balthier just gave her an intrigued smile.

* * *

Hours later, Balthier woke in Ashe's bed alone, his Princess having to reluctantly leave him to attend her uncle's dinner. The sky had darkened considerably which held hope that Ashe would return to him sooner rather then later. He yawned and decided he would refresh himself with a bath while he waited for his Love.

He made to move but found he couldn't. He looked over to find that Ashe had handcuffed his left hand to the bedpost before she had left, as a prank. He smirked to himself as he used his right to remove one his longer earrings, and proceeded to use it to pick the lock. When Ashe got back, he'd show her exactly how good he was with these handcuffs.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashe huffed in frustration as she searched through her draws and cupboards. She must have been through them all at least ten times already. Eventually, she relented.

"Okay, just what have you done with them?"

The smirking Sky Pirate she was addressing was still lying in bed, watching the Queen with increasing enjoyment.

"What have I done with what?" He asked innocently, inspecting his nails. Ashe just scowled at him.

"Exactly what would Fran say if she knew you were putting all your well honed pirating skills to such good use by stealing and hiding my underwear!" Balthier thought about it for a moment.

"I think she'd approve." He decided, lacing his hands behind his head and grinning at her. Ashe let out a snort of annoyance and pulled the robe she was wearing tighter, trying not to let her eyes linger on his bare chest. It was times like this she wished he wore a shirt in bed. It was difficult to stay mad at him when she was eyeing him up at the same time.

"You are so infuriating." She grumbled. "You couldn't have left me just one pair?" Balthier just gave her a look.

"Ashe, I have made my thoughts on your underwear perfectly clear, it is evil and must be destroyed. This is simply a peaceful protest." He finished, and snuggled down into the pillows.

Ashe looked to the skies for strength. She crossed the room to him, offering Balthier fleeting glimpses of her lovely long legs as they flashed through her robe with her strides. When she reached him, she took his wrists and pinned them down either side of his head. The look he gave her at the move was positively salacious. Ashe was having none of it however, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Balthier, where are my underpants? I have a busy day and I can't leave this room until I am dressed, and I can't get dressed until I have my underwear!" Balthier gave her false look of sympathy.

"Well, I guess that puts you in a bit of a pickle then, my dear. Looks like you're just going to have to stay here." He reached up and tried to kiss her but she jerked her head away and let him go.

"Just remind me why I love you again?" She asked, rhetorically. Balthier only lounged in the bed and gave her a cat-like grin.

"If you stay here with me I'll be happy to show you." He purred. Ashe had to turn away from him. It was incredibly tempting and if she looked at him she might just give in.

Instead, she bit her lip and thought. She could see only one reasonable course of action open too her.

"Alright." She decided, and went into the dressing room leaving Balthier alone and slightly put out. To his disappointment, when she emerged she was fully dressed. He eyed her suspiciously.

"How are you doing that?" He knew she couldn't have found any of the garments he had hidden, he was far too good. Ashe flashed him a triumphant smile.

"Well, as I couldn't wear my own underwear I went with the next best thing." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'm wearing yours." Balthier felt his jaw drop as she straightened up. "Well, I thought I may as well put them to some use considering you hardly ever seem to wear them." She said matter-of-factly. He looked up at her in amazement.

"Oh, now you have to show me!" He said, surprised by how turned on he was with the idea. Ashe managed to dance out his reach, however.

"Perhaps I will later tonight, but only for the return of mine." Balthier smirked at her.

"You drive a hard bargain, Princess." He agreed with a nod, and Ashe blew him a kiss and left the room.

A short while later, as Ashe was taking a meeting with one of her Councillors, a messenger entered and handed her a note. She glanced at it quickly and had to press her hand to her mouth to hold back her laugh.

_Very funny, Princess! _It read. _Now just __where__ have you put all my trousers?!_

Ashe smirked to herself. After all, two could play that game.


	10. Chapter 10

"The Imperial Palace really is beautiful." Ashe observed as she strolled through the courtyard of Larsa's home, a helmet-less Judge Gabranth by her side.

"That it is, my lady. The gardens this time of year especially. Though, I must confess, I think I will always prefer Dalmascan architecture." Basch gave the Queen a small smile, which she returned.

"Perhaps one day you could return if you so wish. You know Dalmasca will always have a place for you." She stopped walking and looked into his warm face. "You'll always be welcomed home. You could finally grow your hair back out." Basch let out a hearty laugh.

"You do not like it short?" Ashe wrinkled her nose.

"It doesn't suit you."

"Maybe I will grow it back then." They continued their walk. "I am happy here in Archades, however. Here at Lord Larsa's side. This is where I am supposed to be right now."

"And he is very lucky to have you, though I will not try to hide my envy of him. I miss your company, Basch." The Judge gave his former charge a fatherly smile.

"I miss your company as well, Your Majesty." Basch let out an amused snort as a notion crossed his mind.

"As my skills seem to lie in guarding the young, perhaps I should return to Dalmasca when you have children of your own that need protecting." Ashe made a face of mild alarm at the mention of children.

"You are no glorified babysitter, Basch, and I have far too much on my mind to even consider starting a family." She said in a rush, but she then looked dreamily to the skies and Basch found himself smiling at the unconscious act.

"You know you are too good for him, my lady." He said, simply. Ashe looked down at her feet before a bashful smile found her lips.

"So are the thoughts of every man who has watched a girl grow to be woman in love." She said wisely, before turning to the skies again. Basch knew this was the truth of it. He would probably think the same of any man who tried to win the Queen's affections, and while her heart may have belonged to a man Basch would have never, ever have originally deemed worthy of the Queen, it was clear to all who knew the pair that they belonged together.

They continued in a comfortable silence as they entered the Palace.

"Lord Larsa would bid me ask; your quarters, are they to your liking? Basch enquired after a time. Ashe nodded.

"Yes, they're very comfortable. Thank you."

"They were chosen specially. You must forgive me but we had heard there were some-" He coughed "undesirables in town, who may wish to attempt to enter the Palace and find you. For your safety we have made sure your rooms are the hardest to break into." Ashe found herself grinning.

"Undesirables?" She questioned, looking at her former Knight, knowing exactly what he was implying. "For my safety or for your piece of mind? Tell me, Basch, just how easy is it to break into your rooms?" She teased him. Basch glanced away, embarrassed.

"Fran prefers my hair long as well." He confessed with a shy smile. Ashe found herself laughing as they arrived at her guest chambers.

"Thank you for the walk, Judge Gabranth." The Queen addressed him. "I shall see Lord Larsa and yourself at dinner this evening." Basch bowed to her and took his leave with a knowing look.

"Tell him I said hello." He called as he left. Ashe bit her lip as she stepped inside her room.

Once the door was shut, she looked around her chambers. There were plenty of potential hiding places. She walked over to a table and knocked out a well-known pattern loudly on the wooden surface. She waited a second before hearing the response coming from inside one of the large wardrobes. Grinning, she walked over and opened it to reveal Balthier.

He had clearly gotten bored whilst waiting for her as he had dressed himself up with a box of silk scarves that he had found in the wardrobe. He looked like some exotic belly dancer. Ashe was in hysterics.

She managed to compose herself, and found a scarf being wrapped around her waist so he could pull her to him and hold her in place. She sighed.

"You always have to make an entrance, don't you?" Balthier grinned at her.

"Of course, what kind of Leading Man would I be if I didn't know how to do that?"

"So much for pirate-proofing my room." Murmured Ashe, as she leaned in to kiss him. When they separated, Balthier studied his Princess for a moment.

"Basch knows I'm here, doesn't he?" Ashe nodded, causing the Pirate to frown.

"And he never invites me to dinner. Honestly!"

"He was probably a bit distracted with the knowledge that there's a waiting Viera hiding in his own rooms." The Queen said, as she pulled on the scarf around his neck, drawing him closer to her.

"Ashe, please, that is not an image I want in my mind right now!" Balthier looked genuinely disturbed until Ashe's lips found his.

"Then we'll just have to find a way to make you forget about it, then." She said with a mischievous smile.

Balthier let out a deep and devious chuckle, and Ashe squealed with laughter as they both fell onto the bed in a flurry of silken scarves.


	11. Chapter 11

Balthier was furious. He hadn't been this angry in a long time, and as he strode down the corridors of the Royal Palace, even the guards backed away from him. He stopped as he reached his destination to try and reign in his temper.

"Are they in there?" He checked with the guard posted outside. The man confirmed this, and Balthier opened the door to face his two seven-year olds.

"Oh crap!"

Balthier stared at his son in dismay.

"Really, Bris? You want to add cursing to your list of offences too?" Bris shrank back, instantly chastised but Balthier could kind of see where he was coming from. Ashe was usually the one who did the punishing, she was simply better at it then he was, she carried more authority. But for Balthier to be here now instead of her… The twins must have done something really serious.

Illyana, Balthier's daughter ran forward.

"Daddy, is he okay?"

"We are so sorry!" Followed Bris.

"We didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident!"

"If we'd had known he was there we would have looked after him.

"We never meant to -" Balthier held up his hand and the twins fell silent immediately.

"It's bad enough that you two snuck out of the Palace grounds," he began, calmly but with underlying anger. "But allowing your brother to follow you is unforgivable! He is four years old! You should have known better, and been watching out for him!"

"We didn't know he was going to follow us." Bris said in a small voice.

"Of course he's going to follow you if he gets the chance!" Balthier shouted. "He worships you both. He thought you were going on an adventure and he wanted to be a part of it." Balthier couldn't truly fault his youngest son for that. Bris and Illyana were so in sync; sometimes even Balthier felt a little intimidated by their bond. He wondered if people had the same reaction when they met him and Fran.

He let out a deep sigh. "Why did you leave the Palace grounds in the first place?" He demanded to know. "Going out into the city by yourselves, do you know how dangerous that is?" The twins couldn't look at him.

"Mama says Rabanastre is one of the safest cities there is." Bris uttered. Balthier put a hand to his head.

"It is a safe city." He stressed. "But that doesn't mean that two seven-year olds should be walking around the streets alone! And then you add your brother to the equation…" The former pirate trailed off, completely at a loss. The truth of the matter was, had Bris and Illyana had just snuck out, when they returned to Palace Balthier would have still been angry, but also slightly proud of his son and daughter's adventurous spirit. After all, the amount of trouble he used to get into as a child almost made the twins look like saints. But for all their care in avoiding the guards and servants, they forgot to notice their little brother, Mathieu, had also snuck away and was following them. Hurrying to catch his siblings, he ran across the path of a Bangaa pushing a heavy cart. The poor man simply couldn't stop in time.

The twins had rushed back when they heard the collision to find it was their brother who had been hurt. The Bangaa was visibly shaken but it was made worse when he discovered it was one of the Princes he had run down. Carrying Mathieu, he escorted the three youngsters back to the Palace. The children had been taken to their rooms as the Queen and her husband thanked the Bangaa for returning them and reassured the man that he was not to blame for the incident, before going to deal with their children. Ashe went to be with Mathieu, while Balthier was tasked with the job of reprimanding their eldest.

Illyana finally looked up at her father.

"Daddy, please, is Mattie going to be alright?" Illyana's beautiful brown eyes were swimming with tears and it cut Balthier deep to see them. Illyana was not one of those girls who cried easily, she was too much like her mother. Her tears only fell when there was nothing she could do to stop them. Balthier let out another sigh, this one releasing his anger, and he knelt down to her.

"Come here, Illy." He said softly, holding out an arm for her and Illyana threw herself into her father's hold. "You too, Bris." He said, reaching out for his son who was also looking at him with wide-eyed worry. He approached much more warily, but soon echoed his sister in wrapping his hands around his father's neck as Balthier held them both.

"Mathieu's going to be fine." He reassured them. "His leg is fractured where the cart hit him and he has a cut on his head, but that's all." He felt his children relax in his hold, their fears about their brother put to rest. When he released them though, his face was stern.

"That's doesn't make what you two did excusable though. You will have to be punished." The twins looked genuinely remorseful as they nodded in unison. Balthier stood back up.

"Firstly, you're both grounded for the next week. The only times you get to leave your rooms are when you're either sent for, or told to do chores around the Palace. You will have your meals and your school lessons in your chambers." The twins accepted that.

"You're also not to see each at all during the week." Balthier continued. His children exchanged a startled glance between them but Balthier knew that wouldn't last and that they would figure out a way to get around it somehow. It was difficult to part these two for long. Balthier had one more punishment to issue, but even he felt bad about this one.

"Finally, how well you behave during this time will determine whether you come to Archades with us next week or not." That got the expected response.

"What?!"

"Daddy, no! Please!"

"You can't leave us here! We want to see Fran!

"And Uncle Basch!"

"Dad!"

But Balthier stood steadfast. "Then you'll just have to prove to us that we can trust you both, won't you." He said. "Now I'm going to go and see your brother. I'm sure your mother will be along later to talk to you herself." He walked to the door, but was stopped by a small voice.

"We really are sorry, Daddy." He gave his children one last look and a sad smile.

"I know you are, sweetheart." And he left and headed to his youngest.

He entered Mathieu's room quietly and saw his wife sitting by the bed, stroking his son's fair hair. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"How is he?" Balthier asked, coming to stand beside her and taking the hand she offered.

"He's asleep. He was so good when his leg was being strapped up, he didn't complain once." Balthier smiled at that. Where Bris and Illyana were criminal masterminds, Mathieu was the well-behaved one of their three children.

Ashe stood and slid her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are the twins?" She asked as Balthier placed a kiss on her forehead.

"They're okay. Upset about Mathieu but they know they were in the wrong and took their punishment with good grace. Well, except for the bit about coming to Archades next week but I think it was necessary."

"Like we'd leave them behind." Ashe smiled. "Fran would never forgive us if we did." Balthier chuckled at that. "So, are you going to be the disciplinarian from now on?" She asked. Balthier raised his eyebrows.

"Disciplinarian? I like that." He smirked and gave her a squeeze. His wife just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"He did ask," Ashe continued, referring to their sleeping son. "If he was going to get some scars. For some reason he seems to think scars are 'cool', and that you get them by being a hero."

"Or from doing something very stupid." Ashe smiled at him.

"And which one was this?" She asked, as she reached up and stroked the scar that ran along Balthier temple, left from _The Bahamut_ so long ago.

"Oh, definitely stupid." Balthier stated and Ashe's eyebrows rose. "It was the dumbest thing I've ever done because it kept me away from you for so long." He kissed her gently.

"Charmer." Ashe smiled and Balthier mirrored it. With a last look at their son, they quietly left the room, and Mathieu to his dreaming.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashe staggered out of her bathroom completely flushed. She loved lounging in a hot bath but she always felt as if she had just been boiled when she got out. Her skin was hot. Too hot, she needed to cool down and fast.

As she was alone, she let the bath robe she had been wearing drop to the floor and she collapsed onto her bed, letting out a happy sigh as she felt the fresh air and cool linens on her bare skin.

She lay there, steadily reducing in temperature, trying not to fall asleep before she could change into her night-clothes. Focusing on it so much in fact, she failed to hear the balcony door open.

She did hear the low whistle thought.

"Well now, that's what I call a welcome home!"

"Ashe managed not to scream but she did let out a loud gasp as she sat up in shock to see Balthier standing just inside the balcony door, looking very pleased with himself.

"Is this how we're greeting each other now? Because I like it." Ashe's eyes lit up with fury, and she hurried to wrap herself up in her bed sheet to hide her nakedness.

"Balthier!" She cried out, scandalised. "What are you doing in here?! You can't be in here, I'm naked!" At that, Balthier could only let out a loud laugh.

"Ashe, are you serious?" He asked. "I must have seen you naked a hundred times. I know every inch of your body intimately. I have licked your skin until you were left trembling, and now you're acting as if it was Vaan that's walked in on you now instead of me."

Ashe's face was no longer red from the heat of the bath, but through sheer embarrassment.

"Those were different circumstances and it still doesn't make this appropriate." She said with as much dignity as she could muster. She tried to stand, with the intent of getting her robe, but forgot that she was wrapped up in a rather large bed sheet which was still partially tucked in, and she fell back down in a heap. Balthier started laughing again.

"Turn around." She glared at him. The Pirate simply crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"No."

"Turn around!" Ashe demanded again,

"Grow up!" He replied with a smirk. By now Ashe had managed to get off the bed, sheet and all. She scowled at the defiant Pirate.

"Ashe, you may not want me to see you naked right now," He began, "But you forget I can see you naked anytime I want." Ashe's scowl turned into a frown of confusion, and Balthier decided to demonstrate.

He closed his eyes and adopted a blissful expression.

"And behold, naked Ashe!" A grin spreading to his face at both the mental image and at imagining the real Ashe's current expression. His daydream wasn't far off as the Queen was gaping at him in dismay.

"Balthier!" She yelled, but that only encouraged him further.

"Ah, and now you're doing cartwheels." He said, eyes still shut. His grin was so ridiculous that in spite of herself, Ashe couldn't restrain the giggles that were starting to come through.

"Balthier, stop it!" The Pirate was having too much fun teasing her, however.

"Sorry, Princess, but now you've multiplied and I'm being surrounded and carried through the streets by hundreds of completely nude queens!"

Ashe had had enough of this and decided to fight fire with fire. While he still had his eyes closed, she dropped her sheet (for she couldn't really move in it anyway) and strode right over to the Pirate and kissed him with ardour. It took him by surprise for a second but he quickly started returning her affections with equal vigour. After all, a real naked Ashe was a million times better than anything he could conjure.

"Come now, what game is this?" He found himself asking between spare breaths, trying to hold onto her as Ashe began to hastily remove his vest and shirt.

"Shutting you up." Came the breathy reply. "And levelling the playing field." As she pulled him down onto the bed with her, Balthier managed to sit up for one last question.

"Seriously, is this how we're going to be greeting each other from now on, because I really like it!" Ashe could only groan.

"You talk too much, Balthier." She moaned before kissing him once again. "Welcome home."


End file.
